


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Seeing how depressed Lena is around Christmas, Kara invites the C.E.O. to join her family traditions.





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

“Hey, Jess!” Walking towards Lena’s office, I greeted the faithful secretary.

         Glancing up, the woman smiled. “Kara, it’s good to see you. Miss. Luthor’s business call is running over. It should be over soon.”

         “Thanks.” Leaning against the woman’s desk, I looked around the floor. “There’s no decorations…”

         “We don’t normally decorate. There is the office party but it’s held elsewhere and Miss. Luthor doesn’t attend.”

         “Why not?” My brow creased. _Lena worked through Thanksgiving. I can’t let her spend Christmas at her desk, too._

         Leaning forward, Jess whispered. “As far as I know, Miss. Luthor doesn’t celebrate Christmas or any holiday. I’ve worked for the Luthor family for a while now and I’ve never seen them celebrate. Only once has Miss. Luthor mentioned celebrating Christmas when she was a child.”

         “Oh.” My stomach flopped thinking of how alone Lena must feel. _I have to change that. But how?_

         “She won’t admit it, but, Miss. Luthor does get depressed this time of year.” Jess paused, “Maybe a certain reporter can help change that?” Hearing heels clicking from inside the office, a knowing smile played at the secretary’s lips as the door opened.

         “Kara, I hope you’ve not been waiting long.” A brilliant smile graced the C.E.O.’s red lips. “Please, come in. Jess, feel free to take lunch.”

         “Thank you, Miss. Luthor.”

         Entering Lena’s office, I carried the food while Lena carried the drinks. Settling on the couch, I unpacked the to-go bag. “Long day?”

         “Extremely. But it’s good to see you.” Opening her box, Lena began eating her normal grilled chicken salad. “How’s your day been?”

         “Busy.” _Maybe this can be an opening._ “As CatCo’s main reporter and Ms. Grant’s assistant, I’m covering and planning the Christmas party.”   

         The brunette picked at her salad a moment. “Ms. Grant and I are alike in the way we run a business so I know she has you doing everything because she trusts your judgement. That being said, there are only so many hours in a day. It means a lot that you would still keep our weekly lunch considering I’ve cancelled on you so many times.”

         “Of course, I’d keep our lunch!” _I’d probably go nuts if I didn’t see you twice a week._ A soft but bitter smile ghosted the woman’s face causing my stomach to drop. “Lena, what’s wrong?”

         The stoic business woman stayed silent for a while. “It’s just, I’ve never been one for the holidays.”

         “Because you’ve not celebrated since you were little?” Immediately, I bit my tongue. _Dang it!_

Smirking, Lena glanced towards the door. “Jess told you.”

         “Yes.” Biting my lip, I looked away. “I’m sorry.”

         “No need to apologize, Kara. It’s not your fault.” A dark cloud fell over the C.E.O. “After father died, family celebrations started dying too. By the time Lex and I were teenagers, Christmas and Thanksgiving were just another day.”

         “Still…” My voice trailed off. Hearing the pain in Lena’s voice was killing me. Debating my next words, I felt my heart start to race. “W-would you like to help us decorate?”

         “Kara, you don’t have to-“ Seeing how nervous I was, she paused. “Please, look at me.” Meeting the woman’s gaze, Lena continued. “I know you’re not asking out of obligation or pity, so I agree.”

         “Really?” All she did was nod. “Fantastic!” _How am I going to explain this to Alex and Mom? Alex will never let me live this down._

Returning to her meal, Lena spoke. “When should I be at your apartment?”

         “Mom will be here tomorrow so…Wednesday night around five? We can eat and then start decorating.”

         “I can’t wait.” The rest of lunch was filled with talk about work. I hoped Lena wouldn’t get mad at Jess for divulging such personal information.

Xxx

         Alex tried not to laugh as we waited for Mom to answer her phone. “I can’t believe you asked the one person who you can barely function around to help us decorate.”

         “Shut up, Alex!” Heat started creeping up my neck.

         “What are you girls fighting about now?” _I know Mom is shaking her head hearing us. Just like when we were younger._

         “Kara invited her crush over to help decorate.”

         “Alex!” _And now my face matches my cape._

         “Oh, you invited Lena Luthor?”

         “MOM!” Groaning, I plopped down on the couch. “Yes…”

         “It’s nice of you to invite her to join us. Will she be joining us for Christmas as well?”

         “No-“

         “Only because you’ve not invited her yet. Next thing you know either Lena will be moving in here or Kara will be moving to Lena’s.”

         “ALEX!” Leaning my head back in defeat, I gave up. “That’s not going to happen.”

         “Now Alex, go easy on Kara.” Our mother paused, “No one is moving in with anyone before I meet this girl face to face.”

Alex laughed so hard beer spewed from her nose. Realizing that I wasn’t enjoying the torment, she became serious. “You know we pick on you because we love you. If Lena makes you happy, you should invite her.”

“Your sister’s right, Kara.”

“Thanks guys.” _I know they mean well. I don’t like being picked on when it comes to Lena. They don’t realize it’s more than a crush that I feel for her. Now I have to figure out how to tell Winn and James. Although, I think they’re too scared of Lena to pick on me too much._ I smiled remembering the time Lena gave them _“The Look”_ when they wouldn’t cut it out at game night.  

Xxx

“So, when’s your girl getting here?” Winn grinned as he hid behind James.

Stepping aside, the taller man laughed. “Hey, don’t hide behind me. Kara tries to kill you, I’ll surrender your ass.”

“Some friend you are. Geez.”

Shaking my head, I walked towards the door. “Any minute now. I hear her heels.” A second later, there was a soft knock. Opening the door, I smiled. “Hey!”

“That was quick.” Stepping inside, Lena slid out of her coat. “Hello everyone.”

“Hey.” James, Winn, and Alex spoke in unison.

“Miss. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Eliza shook the businesswoman’s hand with a smile.

“Pleasure is mine.”

Hanging Lena’s coat, I noticed she hadn’t moved away from the door. “Is everything okay?”

“Hmm? Yes. I just can’t move until someone releases me. Or is that not how it works?”

“How what works?” James and Winn snickered when they looked to where Lena was pointing. The blood drained from my face when I saw the mistletoe. _I’m going to kill Alex. When did she hang that?_ “That’s not…” Joining the woman, I swayed from foot to foot. “How it works.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve kissed you.” The room erupted in one big “what?”

“That’s true.” I knew my cheeks were going be stained red by night’s end.

Pecking my cheek quickly, Lena whispered. “I know how it really works.” Leaving me, the C.E.O. strutted into the kitchen. “I brought a bottle of wine. Should I put it in the fridge?” No one answered. Everyone, including myself, was too in shock. “The food smells divine.”

Finally, Alex just gave a simple nod. “Y-yeah…the fridge works.”

Realizing that something had to break the silence, I spoke. “The food is ready. Let’s eat and then decorate.”

Eventually, the shock of Lena kissing my cheek, and it not being the first time, passed. It was clear that Lena felt comfortable around everyone because she kept up with whatever smartass or sarcastic remark was made. Although, a simple eyebrow raise from Lena kept me safe from James and Winn. Nothing could stop Alex.

Since Mom and I cooked, Winn and James cleaned the kitchen while Alex poured a bottle of wine she brought. Knowing Alex, she wanted to save the expensive one Lena brought until the boys were gone since Eliza didn’t care for reds. “Here you go.” Passing out the glasses, Alex joined me, Lena, and Mom in the living room.

“Thank you, Alex.” Taking the offered glass, Lena sipped the Moscato. “So, where shall we start decorating? Or are we waiting for the boys?”

“No need to wait. We got this.” Winn continued to wash the macaroni dish while James dried and put up other dishes.

“Normally, we’ll hold the tree until the end, but, Alex and I can work on hanging the lights and garland while you and Kara work on the tree. Except for the very last part.”

“What’s the very last part?” Lena looked to me for an answer.

“We each have an ornament that is special to us so we hang that last. It started when Alex and I were kids.”

“Oh…” Lena’s voice trailed off realizing she wouldn’t be able to participate.

“But,” pulling out a small box, I smiled handing it to the worried brunette. “I got this for you.”

A soft gasp escaped Lena’s throat as she opened the small velvet lined box. “Kara…it’s beautiful.” Carefully, she picked up the silver L-shaped ornament. “Thank you.”

“She only searched all of National City and the three cities surrounding us.” Alex murmured. I paid my sister no attention.

“Thank you, Kara.” Wrapping me in a hug, Lena spoke softly. “I can’t wait to hang it.” Leaning back, green eyes were almost cloudy with tears. “It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” _Don’t get lost in her eyes. Don’t get lost in her eyes. Don’t get-oh golly._ “Anyway!” Clearing my throat, I turned on my heels. “Let’s start putting the tree together.”

Over the next hour, Lena and I worked on the tree while Mom, Alex, James, and Winn worked on everything else. It was finally time for the last ornaments to be placed. “As the newest to the tradition, Lena, you get to hang yours first.”  

“Thank you, Eliza.” Stepping forward, the brunette studied the tree carefully before placing the L. “Your turn.” Smiling, I placed my letter on the branch next to Lena’s. Once everyone’s ornament was hung, we stood back to admire the finished tree. Over time, each ornament lost its luster so Lena’s stood out in the glimmering lights. I knew, eventually, it would look like the rest of ours. That thought caused warmth to fill my chest.  

“Well, it’s getting late.” Winn yawned. “I better head home.”

“Yeah, mind sharing a cab?” James slid into his coat.

“Nah, come on. Night guys.” Saying our goodbyes, the boys left.

“Alex, why don’t you open the wine Lena brought?” Bringing down three glasses, I noticed Lena’s eyes lingering on the decorations. “Beautiful, aren’t they?”

“They are.” Her voice was soft and a smile slowly made its way to the woman’s face.

Leaning towards me, Alex poured the wine. “Ask her or I will.”

Taking two glasses, I joined the C.E.O. “Here,”

“Thank you.” Taking the offered glass, Lena sipped the bitter liquid. “I appreciate you inviting me.”

“You’re like family.” Holding the glass as if it were a lifeline, I bit my lip. “Speaking of family…would you join us for Christmas?” When Lena said nothing, I became worried. Glancing over, I was dumbstruck by the glimmer in her eyes _. Golly._ _I’ve never seen them so tender and caring before._

“I would love to.”

Xxx

Over the next three weeks, I couldn’t get that look off my mind. _She’s never looked at me like that before. Anytime I close my eyes I see it again. It’s burnt into my soul._ “Kara?” Jumping, I realized Eliza was standing beside me. “You’ve been staring at the tree for twenty minutes. What’s on your mind?”

Since it was just Mom and I, I could speak openly and not worry about being picked on. “I think I’m in love…”

“With Lena?”

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled slowly. “Is it that obvious?”

“A mother always knows.” There was a smile in her voice. “Are you going to tell her?”

“I don’t know.” My voice was choked. _I’m terrified. I’ve never felt like this before. The only thing I can think of is how I feel when Lena looks at me. I want to get lost in those green eyes of hers. Golly._

“I think it’s safe to tell her.” Moving my attention from our ornaments to my mother, she continued. “It’s clear that she loves you. And that you love her.” She paused a moment. “Kara, all I’ve ever wanted for you is to be happy. When you started dating, I was worried that you would settle because you’re not human. Both relationships you’ve been in haven’t worked out. James and Adam are both nice men but they weren’t meant for you. Lena is. I won’t love you any less if you want to be with her. But, you need to tell Lena the truth of who you are soon. I don’t believe it will matter to her but if you want to get involved, you need to be fully honest.”  

Relief washed over me hearing Eliza’s kind words. “You’re right. Thank you, Mom.” Hugging her quickly, I raced towards the door.

“Hurry! Everyone will be here in an hour!”

Landing behind Lena’s apartment building, I changed quickly and made my way towards her door. Heart threatening to break free from my ribcage, I knocked quickly. Lena was a worried when she saw me. “Kara, is everything okay?”

“I…we…C-can I come in?”

“Of course.” The worried brunette stepped aside to allow me entrance.

Stepping inside, I was met by a brilliantly decorated apartment. “Wow.” My jaw slacked when I saw the large tree in the corner by the floor to ceiling windows. The golden lights reflected in the window and on the hardwood floor.

“Even for a Luthor, it’s hard to find a tree the week before Christmas. It was going to be a surprise for you. Tonight, I was planning to invite you over for dinner tomorrow.”

“It’s beautiful.” I was amazed. _Maybe Mom was right._

“I did it for you, Kara.” Lena’s voice was soft but firm.

“For m-“ _There’s that look again. It’s now or never._ “Lena, I’m…I’m Supergirl.”

“I know.” Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, Lena smiled. “Were you afraid I’d be upset that you never told me?”

“Yes.” My voice squeaked.

“You told me in your own way. There’s only one person who trusts me as much as you do. And only one person who looks at me the way you do.” Letting her hands rest on my hips, Lena smiled. “Look up.” Glancing up, I saw mistletoe above us. “Mind freeing me from my spot?”

Smiling, I met the woman’s gaze. “I’d love to.”

“Good.” Dipping her head, Lena kissed me. At first it was tender but turned passionate. Pulling me against her, Lena let down my hair so she could tangle her fingers in it. Moaning softly, I kissed back with more need. Both of us knew we wouldn’t have sex tonight but we needed to feel one another. Becoming short of breath, Lena let her forehead rest against mine.

“I need to tell you something else.” Biting my lip, I breathed in Lena’s perfume. _It always calms me._ “I…I love you. I think I started falling for you since you asked why my name wasn’t on the byline.”

“I love you too.” Lena kissed me again tenderly. We stood silently just holding one another until her phone interrupted us. “Yes?”

“Miss. Luthor, your car has arrived.”

“Alright. I’ll be down in a moment.” Ending the call, Lena took my hand in hers. “We have a Christmas party to attend.”


End file.
